102615-Dropping the bomb(meteor)
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 18:23 -- CC: Hey Liskar AC: «Oh, hello Nyarla!» AC: «How kkan I help you? :>» CC: More like, me helping you, in this case CC: I think AC: «Oh?» AC: «I didn't know I needed help with anything.» CC: Uhh, yeah CC: Well CC: Rememebr that stress I meantioned AC: «Yes?» CC: Well, I'm finally ready to talk about it CC: It may be a bit hard to believe though AC: «Well, I'm listening.» CC: And I really wish I could have said it sooner CC: Well CC: The world is ending AC: «Uhuh.» AC: «Er, is there a reason you kkouldn't talkk about it sooner?» CC: Trying not to panic you or anything CC: Ignorance is bliss, I guess? AC: «I.. guess?» AC: «Do you have any, er» AC: «Proof? Or your kklaim?» CC: The letter wasp for the Oracle, who we call Libby CC: Since meeting her, she's been guiding us through this, kinda AC: «Yes, I've talked to her now.» AC: «Though she didn't seem very interested in our kkonversation.» CC: Yeah, I heard AC: «You have?» CC: We're in pretty frequant contact CC: But anyway CC: you can ask a handful of other trolls CC: And they can attest to what I'm saying CC: Waking up on strange places CC: Strange contacts CC: Serios himself in under mind control presently AC: «Mind kkkontrol?» CC: And not regular troll mind control, like mine AC: «You have mind kkkontrol??» AC: «Erm, I guess that's beside the point right now.» CC: Yeah, I've got psionics AC: «But I really kkan't takkke word of mouth as proof as something such as the "end of the world."» CC: Invasive and I don't really like them CC: Yeah, I'm trying to think up some suitable proof CC: You can only really get it from being involved CC: The job I wasp on wasp to take down an adult troll CC: And steal a set of discs from him to deliver to the heiress CC: Yeah, that sounds hella farfetched AC: «An adult??» CC: And yeah, I actually did that CC: Yup CC: Named the Engineer AC: «Ekkskkuse my troll French, but holy shit.» CC: The Empress' moirail, apparently CC: But I can't prove it CC: He's dead and buried CC: Also he wasp a mutant CC: Candy red blood AC: «Now you're stretching it.» CC: Stretching it? CC: I'm on my way to take the dropship he came in AC: «...» AC: «So, if it IS true.» AC: «Why are you telling me now?» CC: Because you're involved in all of this CC: Because all of this is product of some "game" CC: Humans, an entirely differant species to us, call it "sburb" AC: «I don't usually play games.» CC: I don't think we have a choice AC: «Hrm.» CC: Uhh, hey CC: There should be a set of discs CC: Showing up at your hive CC: Tonight or tomorrow or something CC: Let me know when you get them, yeah? AC: «How?» AC: «And which one??» CC: One of them will be called "Server" CC: And no, I don't know where they'll comb form CC: All I know is that they'll be at my own hive after I get this ship and get home CC: And that the world ending will start tomorrow CC: I really sorry that I couldn't inform you about this all sooner CC: I hadn't known you were even involved until the night of the fight with the Engineer CC: And then Serios wasp mind controlled and is a danger to everyone CC: So I'm watching over him AC: «This sounds likkkke a big mess.» CC: It's why I had to go after that letter business CC: He kinda wanted to kill me on the spot for that CC: That's the "spot" I wasp in before CC: Him wanting to kill me for that letter AC: «Oh my, I thinkkk» AC: «That might have been my fault.» AC: «Bekkause I reminded him about the letter.» CC: Yeah, I'd figured that CC: It's cool though CC: My life got saved by one of those strange contacts AC: «Uh, sorry about that.» CC: The enemy who's controlling Serios CC: And wants him to take me prisoner CC: So she can control me too CC: Everything is a mess AC: «And you are sure that I'm involved in this?» -- cascadingCourtier CC sending playerlist.txt -- CC: Our team CC: And the humans CC: your name being on that list means you're a "player" here AC: «Humans..» CC: And you can talk to any of the other trolls to confirm it CC: Humans are aliens CC: They'll be playing with us CC: I'm not sure yet if there enemies or not CC: I would say be wary, though AC: «They kkan't be any more dangerous than trolls, hahah.» CC: Pfft, no way CC: They're pale and hornless CC: Hell, the Mike human says they're peaceful AC: «Strange.» AC: «But then, most aliens would lookk strange.» -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file grossmammal.jpg -- CC: It's the human CC: Nic Cage AC: «Why would you send me this?!» CC: Pfft CC: It's what they look like CC: We'll they have non pale humans too -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file freshprince.png -- CC: Oddly enough AC: «That's.. slightly better?» CC: They have a Troll Will Smith AC: «I feel like I know that face, though.» AC: «Yeah, isn't that his name?» CC: Yeah CC: Only they just call him Will Smith CC: Weird, right? AC: «Yeah.» CC: Anyway CC: As proof of this game CC: As late as it'll be AC: «I'd thinkk maybe the skkin kkolouration differences are due to environmental differences on-planet..» CC: What say you be my "Server"? CC: So you can see this madness for youself CC: And I can update you on more of it too AC: «Hm, okkay.» AC: «Do not fault me if I am a bad player, I'm not very good at them.» CC: No worries CC: Just, when we get the discs, we have to make some kind of connection AC: «And also, do not fault me for not believing the world is ending.» CC: The meteors raining from the sky will be telling you otherwise AC: «Of kkourse.» AC: «I just mean» CC: Just, trust me please CC: It's all incredibly ridiculous AC: «Until then, please akkcept my skkepticism.» CC: I feel like I'd scare you off if I told you too much more CC: So yeah CC: I can accept that AC: «Okkay.» AC: «Well, I'll kkeep a lookkout for the "diskks."» AC: «And you don't know which hive it'll be at?» CC: It'll be at all of ours CC: the players each get their own CC: Minus the ones we had to fight to get AC: «No, I mean, which of mine.» CC: Oh CC: I can't say for sure CC: I'm just learning about this myself really CC: The disc and server part, anyway AC: «Okkay, well, then.» CC: I'm sorry AC: «I'll chekkk at the other one if it's not at this one tomorrow.» CC: about dropping this bomb on you CC: Especially so late AC: «I would probably be more ankkshious about it if it didn't sound so ridikkulous.» CC: Oh yeah, I understand completely AC: «Well..» AC: «I thinkk I still have an order to finish.» AC: «Even if the world is ending.» CC: That's why you're such a good businesstroll CC: I wasp prepared to give you spotlight, hehe AC: «Hah, possibly.» AC: «Spotlight?» CC: The business CC: You're still in control of it CC: I think we'll have a chance for something new inside the game AC: «I am, but if you say is true, I doubt we will have many more kkustomers, in the future.» CC: But eh, we'll talk about tha tlater CC: For now, I guess you've got to go AC: «I do.» CC: And I've got to go antagonize some future enemies CC: Take care AC: «If there's anything else urgent you need to tell me» AC: «I will still be available.» CC: Yeah, I'll definitely let you know CC: Wait AC: «Yes?» -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- AC: «What's this?» CC: The program should protect you from one of our enemies CC: Scarlet CC: The one who's controlling Serios CC: I hear she avoids females CC: But can never be too careful AC: «Er» AC: «Thankk you.» CC: No problem AC: «Then, we will talkk later?» AC: «Nyarla?» CC: Yeah CC: I'll keep you updated on anything else that combs up AC: «Good.» AC: «Until then.» -- aphasicCommerce AC gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:26 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Liskar